Marie Lancer
Marie Lancer is the most dangerous and tactical member in the Quantonian Empire. She is the Empires main assassin and has never been caught, She has mastered the ways of sword and hand combat. She also masters the way of the darkness and can hide in shadows. She is a black Wolven Wolf. It is very rare to see Marie, usually the only times you would see her is if you were at the other end of her blade, though that would usually be the last thing you would see. She is known to wear a black cloak with hood that has a few green marks on it showing her allegiance to the Quantonians, She also wears a bandana across her face to hide her scar that extends from each cheek to the other. Marie has quite an emotionless and manipulative personality, she has had 5 husbands, all of which she has killed because she was afraid of feeling emotion, she fears love and commitment, she also has extreme trust issues. She is not loyal to a flag or country, she trades blood for money, she is nothing more than a funded hit woman, lucky for her the Quantonians are extremely rich and fund her very well. Marie grew up in the slum towns of Dustatia, she has had a horrible child hood of gangs, abuse and rape, When she was 5 and her mother left the house to go to work, her father would enter her room and rape her, this happened til she was 11 when she had the courage to go to the kitchen and grab a knife then kill him, she hid the evidence perfectly and ran away, she later got herself caught up in gangs and they forced her to become a body guard for drug dealers, she proved effective and the gang decided to pay her to take out rival drug dealers. Later on the gang got a bit cocky and decided to make Marie do a big heist, the target was Zerkonia, The gang wanted her to rob a military convoy filled with valuable resources like Gold and Quantasium, she accepted the challenge. When she was attempting to raid the convoy she got inside the storage compartment, unaware there was a sentry guard robot inside, the robot approached her with a rifle and she knocked the rifle out of its hand, then before she could move the robot quickly grabbed her jaw and ripped it off, exposing her tongue, she then quickly grabs the jaw from the floor and escapes the convoy, due to her failure she was kicked out the gang and went to a Quantonian hospital in Zerkonia to get her jaw reattached. She was offered bail if she would receive paid hit woman work for the Quantonian Empire, The scars still remain on her mouth so she wears a black bandana. Description: Date of Birth: 11/09/3033 Race: Wolven Gender: Female IQ: 130 Fur Color: Black Eye Color: Iris: brown Hobbies: Unknown Bad Habits: Unknown Height: 6'1 Structure: Slim Preference: Unknown Weapon of Choice: Katana